Aliens
Aliens Aliens are the most diverse race, having 41 different icons that they can choose from. They also have ninety points in their stat customization, and they are able to pick three skills, out of a list of 8 traits(Time Freeze, Limit Breaker, Soul Absorb, Invisibilty, Precognition, Regeneration, Redundant Lungs, and Genius). Alien Traits Time Freeze: This is a skill that simulates the skill performed by Guldo in DBZ(Namek Saga). It temporarily holds everyone within a certain area, aside from the user, in place. Limit Breaker: This technique boosts the user's power temporarily. When the time runs out, the user collapses to the ground, exhausted. Soul Absorb: Soul Absorb allows the user to steal their enemy's soul when they're unable to resist(KO'd), giving the user a boost in power at the cost of regeneration and energy-recovery speeds. Invisibility: This allows the user to become invisible until they perform a combative action - great for thieves. Precognition: This skill allows you to see what's going to happen -just- before it does. Allows you to dodge ki-blasts that are fired from a distance, and occasionally will allow for dodging of beams. Regeneration: This skill allows the body of the host to survive what would be lethal attacks. Genius: The Genius trait allows aliens to dabble in the arts of engineering, making them as good with technology as the average Human. Spawns Aliens can start on Jungle Planet, Desert Planet, Arconia, or Ice. Stats As all stats are customizable, the only thing that will be definate about an alien is their rate of BP gain, which is 1.5x, higher than a Humans, but lower than most other races. Aliens are very customizable, and are usually meant for players who can't decide what race to play, or for newer players. Ranks Aliens can take the rank of Teacher for any of the three planets, or the rank of Yardrat Master, for Arconia. Yardrat Master The Yardrat Master is basically a teacher with a bit more power and another skill. Some enjoy playing the rank off as a leader, some enjoy a hermit. Some even use the rank as a diplomat, due to its special ability. Teachers Alien teachers find students they deem worthy, teaching them the basic techniques(Blast, Charge, Beam), Spin Blast, Explosion, Guide Bomb, Fly, Power Control, Expand, and Split Form. Think of them as Martial Arts Masters. There is no set requirement for a teacher's personality, just the willingness to teach a student at some point. Finale BP Mod(FBM) FBM is much like a transformation, except it's permanent. The main use of this is to allow balance. Those that start out weakest will achieve FBM earliest, therefore getting an edge on the others. Aliens are third or fourth to achieve FBM, usually, and therefore have quite an advantage over other races. Their FBM can outpower Super Saiyan, at times, but at other times, it's unable to do anything at all, due to a bad 'Build', or stat-point distribution. Alien FBM is at 1`125`000 BP(barring Gravity). Alien Families Kinzo Notable Aliens Sawrock (Most used Alien: Dok Dyii) Category:Races